Start of Something New
by SunshineXD
Summary: Bella and Jasper move to Forks. Why? Because Bella sees dead people. Jasper knows people's emotions. What happens when they get to Forks and discover others like them? Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Rose/Emmett. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first try at writing, so be nice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Too bad.**

**BOV**

I looked out the window of the moving car my brother, Jasper, was driving. I looked down and saw that he had his large hand wreapped around my own small one. He was rubbing soothing circles across my knuckles. The only thing I could see was green. It was pretty, for the first half hour. Now, it was just plain annoying. How am I going to survive here?

"Bella, what's wrong?" He whispered in my ear.

I turned toward him, looking into his warm brown eyes filled with concern. I shook my head, telling him with my eyes that I would tell him later that I did not feel like sharing. Yet.

I then turned my head forward. Right there in front of me was a little girl, standing right in front of the car. I jumped in my seat and made a little sound that started in the back of my throat.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked, sensing my nerves. At that moment we hit the girl, but no sound was made. She was a ghost.

"Fine."

"Don't lie to me," Jasper said, "Did you see someone?"

"Yes!" I nearly screeched, "I saw someone! I always see someone! I am trying to deal with it, okay?"

"Bella, you need to calm down. We are almost to our new home, no one needs to witness one of your tantrums." Jasper said sweetly, while sending out calming waves.

"Whatever," I mumbled under my breath. It's not like seeing a ghost was surprising to me. It started when I turned thirteen. I have a 'talent' apparently, at least that what my parents say. Jasper has a talent too. He can sense emotions. And as we have gotten older, and stronger, our talents have too. I can now raise the dead; I am not going to tell you how I figured that one out, that's a story for another time. Now Jasper can manipulate people's emotions. Either way, we are supernatural, and we don't know how or why.

As of this moment we were on our way to Forks, Washington. A rainy, green, depressing, little town in the middle of no where. And it's my fault...

**Flash Back:**

_I'm walking through the doors to the cafeteria with the ghost right behind me. _

_"Listen to me!" He was wailing at the moment, just like he always does._

_I grabbed a salad and a slice of chocolate cake when he stopped screaming and wailing. I handed over the money for the food like always._

_The moment I turn, I see a deformed face that used to be a man, before he was a ghost. It looked like the flesh was melting slowly down his face. Piece by piece it went. I was froze with terror. He very quickly moved forward, and was right in my face. His hand reached towards my face, but when I looked, it was just bone, with some skin hanging off. _

_The scream ripped out of my throat right when he would have touched my face if he was real. I dropped my tray of food, and ran through the ghost. I knew where I was running to, but tears were blurring my vision. I reached Jasper at that moment. My arms quickly found there way around him, and my head was burried in his chest. I willed myself to look at the ghost again. _

_I turned my head slowly, but didn't get far. The face was right next to mine, and another scream ripped out of my throat. _

_"Jasper! Make it go away!" I felt myself mumble and mumble over again. At that moment, I was picked up and cradled. _

_"I warned you little girl, if you just listened to me at first, I wouldn't of done this. It's all your fault. You should have just listened to me from the start." I heard the chilling rough voice whisper into my ear, "I wouldn't have done this..."_

_At that moment I could feel the warm rays of the sun hit my cheek and the warm Arizona breeze caress my face slowly. _

**Flash Back Over**

"Bella, we're here," Jasper said quietly.

"Thanks, Jazz. I really appreciate it. All of this. I know you didn't want to leave Phoenix. And I'm sorry we have to move. Again."

"It's fine, sis. We haven't moved around that much. Only Texas, Arizona, and now Washington. Anyways, you know I love you, I'll go where you go," He said with a smile slowly creeping onto his face, "Now look at our new home."

I look up, and saw a beautiful house. It was set farther into the woods, but was still close to other people, but just not too close. There was a large porch, that could hasve a nice seating area, if wanted. It was a soft tan color, that looked amazing next to the green of the woods. It's two stories and has plenty of room for the four of us. My mother, Renee, definitely had good taste. Sometimes...

Renee, is a famous writer, and has many books published. Writing is the perfect profession for her because it gives her a chance to begin whatever hobby she wants to when she isn't writing a new book. Our father Charlie, is a police officer, and got a job with the towns small police station. I have no clue why such a small town would need another officer, but whatever.

Renee and Charlie got together at a young age, but are truly in love. They quickly got pregnant, and that's how me and Jasper came along. We are fraternal twins. Jasper has honey blond hair, and I have a dull brown shade. He is tall, around six foot; and I am short, around five four. The only things we have in common are our chocolate brown eyes, our full lips, noses, and supernatural talents. Oh, and we both have a southern accent. Comes with the whole Texan thing.

As of last month, we are sixteen, and are juniors in high school.

"When are Mom and Dad coming in?" I asked.

"Some time tomorrow. They are driving everything else in." Jasper answered distractedly.

"Wait, do we have beds?" I asked suddenly.

"Um... Maybe one. They packed the bedrooms last, remember?" Jasper said.

"Wanna share?" I asked while winking seductively(at least I hope).

Jasper just started laughing. Stupid male.

"Grrr," was my only response. He just laughed more.

I turned my head quickly and was surprised to see a teenage boy staring at me intently. I yelped in surprise.

This made Jasper stop laughing and look at me, "What's wrong?"

"Don't you see him?" I asked quietly.

"Uh, no." Jasper was just staring at me blankly.

"Don't look at me that way!" I snapped before I could stop myself.

"Just ignore him." Jasper said shaking his head," We don't need anyone here to know anything about you. And we are not going to become popular here, I don't care if you want to, we are not going to make this any harder on ourselves. We need to be invisible, just in case. And most likely, there will be a lot of souls here."

"There's souls everywhere! And I don't want this stupid curse of mine taking over my life!"

"We are doing it my way this time! In Arizona we did it your way, and look what happened, you were popular, and had enemies, so when you freaked, they had perfect gossip material!" Jasper practically yelled. Wow, he must have picked up on my hostility.

"Don't pretend you didn't like being popular!" I replied.

"Just be invisible here... It's easier that way." Jasper said quietly.

At that moment, I realized we were still in the car. I was still so mad at my brother, I climbed out of the car as quickly as possible. I stomped my way to the big front door and tried to open it. I didn't have the keys.

"Jasper Swan! Get your ass over here and open this damn door right this instant!" I screamed. Whoa, I am not normally this bitchy to him, I must be PMSing or something.

"Come and make me, Isabella Swan!" He yelled back, while leaning against the car. He had a damn toothpick hanging from his lips casually.

"Don't call me Isabella, you dick!" I screamed back. Okay, this is not me at all... "Jasper! Cut this shit right this instant! You are making me so childish!"

"That's all you, babe."

"It is not!" I screamed, right before I felt like giving him a big hug. The next thing I knew, I was running towards him saying 'I'm sorry' over and over.

The moment I was going to hug him, I fought back and slapped him. He just laughed.

"You need to work out. What would happen to you if you got into a fight?" He said while laughing and rubbing his cheek.

"I would cry for my big, asshole of a brother," I teased. Our fights are very special...

Jasper wrapped me up in a big hug, then kissed the top of my head, before walking me over to the front door. He reached into his jean pockets, and pulled out a key with a smiley face key chain on it. The proof my mother had it first. You gotta love her. She is just so happy and childish.

He opened the door dramatically and motioned for me to go in first.

The hard wood floors were beautiful, and my mother already started decorating with our furniture from our old house. I turned towards the staircase and smiled. It was perfect.

"What a beautiful girl..." A voice whispered behind me.

"Jasper... did you say something?"

"No. Why?"

Oh. Shit.

Why does this always happen?

In Texas, after I got my first experience of my power, I discovered a ghost living in our house. It was an old sweet woman, so I didn't mind. In Arizona - after my fist mishap at a birthday party in Texas causing us to move - we got lucky, being the first in the recently built home.

But this time this house is old and lived in, meaning someone, a ghost, still walked around in it.

"Is someone here, Bells?" Jasper asked uncomfortably. He didn't like that I had to go through this alone. We always did something together, but now that we have entirely different powers, we were on our own.

"No," I lied.

"Liar," the voice whispered in my ear. Chills went through my body.

"Liar," Jasper then said suddenly.

"I am not." I said defiantly, while turning to glare at him.

"Bella, I know when you can sense a ghost or whatever, a certain emotion crosses over you that I can't place," He told me all matter-of-factly.

"Fine, whatever. Someone is here. I'll deal. Don't tell Mom or Dad."

"Why not?" He asked.

"You have a brain in there, use it." I said while turning my back on him and stalking up the stairs, staking out my room.

**A/N: Okay, I need some feed back on this. I have no clue if this is even worth continuing. So please review :D**

**SunshineXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... Now doesn't that just suck? **

**Thank you soo much for your reviews. I really appreciate everything. Okay, hope you guys like it :)**

**BPOV**

As I went upstairs, I could feel the ghost behind me. I decided to ignore it at that moment, and continue looking for my room. I went into the master bedroom, and rolled my eyes. Renee already had everything ready; all that was missing was all of my parents' clothes.

Continuing on, I found my room. It was large with high ceilings and many windows. It was perfect.

I decided to figure out which room Jazz would want, and found a large room with French doors leading out onto a balcony. It would be perfect for him. Of course there was a covering, seeing as how it rained so much out here, but Jazz likes to read and relax, he is very quiet, unless he is with me or friends that he actually likes.

I walked outside onto the balcony and discovered my mom already got chairs for out there. It wasn't raining at the moment, and the balcony was at the back of the house, so I only saw trees. Lots ans lots of green trees. Yippee.

I sat down and got comfortable before I felt another presence behind me. I turned around expecting to see Jasper, but what I saw surprised me.

It was a tall teenager, looking to be about my age. I was about to freak out, because there was some strange boy in my house, before I realized my body was telling me it was a ghost. He was dead.

Riiight. That just makes everything better. Not.

"Uhh, you scared me." I groaned.

"Isn't that what ghosts do? Wait, you can see me?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes," I said slowly, like I was talking to a kindergartner.

His whole face just lit up. It was at that point I realized he was actually good looking. He had dark skin, dark eyes, and long, sleek black hair. He was Native American.

"My name is Jake. Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you." I said politely while looking back out into the forest.

"Are you going to introduce yourself?" He asked quietly.

"Hmmm, let me think," I replied while putting on a thoughtful face, "No."

He pouted. He just pouted. Didn't say anything, just pouted.

"Fine, it's Bella," I mumbled.

He smiled again. He had a beautiful smile. Straight pearly whites.

Okay, I have never thought a guy was beautiful in my life. Except for Jasper, but that was normally me just messing around. Weird.

"Bella, can I have this room?" Jasper asked once he reached the balcony.

"Yeah. I already decided you were gonna want it. I'm right next door." I said simply.

"The one with all the windows?" He asked. I nodded my answer.

"So is this ghost nice?" He asked suddenly.

Stupid boy and his stupid gift.

Jake snorted at my expression.

I turned my glare on him. Jake put his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, it's just some moron. He's around our age. Completely harmless." I answered Jasper.

"I am not harmless!" Jake exclaimed, with a teasing glint in his dark eyes.

It was my turn to snort. "Right, if you're so 'dangerous', then why can I walk right through you?" I asked sarcastically while making my point walking through him.

"That's not nice!" Jacob yelled while I walked out the door. Jasper was trailing behind me.

"Yeah? Well I'm not nice!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Jasper just chuckled under his breath.

"Come on, let's go grab our bags from the car," Jasper said, leading me to the front door.

We grabbed our bags and brought them upstairs to our respective rooms. We couldn't really unpack because our parents had all of our furniture with them, on there way to this rainy town.

My stomach growled.

"Jazz, what do you want to do for dinner?" I asked. It was already around six.

"Well, this town is pretty small, so if we don't wanna leave the house, we are gonna have to order pizza."

I scrunched up my nose at that idea, "I'm not really in the mood for pizza... Do you think they have a diner or something?"

"Yeah, I think I saw one when we were driving in."

"Okay, let's go." I said simply. Jasper got up and we walked downstairs together.

I was reaching for my jacket, when I heard Jake, "Bye, Bella. Enjoy your dinner."

We got to a little diner a couple minutes after we got into the car.

As we were walking into the diner, a group of four was leaving. For some reason they caught my eye: a short pixie-like girl with short black hair and dark hazel eyes with amazing clothes on, a tall model like blond with ice blue eyes that had everlasting legs and amazing heels on, a large man (ok, he's probably around my age, but he does _not_ look it) with brown curls and baby blue eyes with a playful glint in them, and a tall guy with disheveled bronze hair and emerald green eyes.

I wasn't paying attention when I was gawking at these beautiful strangers, so I sorta tripped, falling towards Jasper. Fortunately, he caught me before I landed square on my face.

"Thanks, Jazz," I said breathlessly.

"No problem. Come on, I'm starving," He replied while holding the door open for me.

I cautiously looked over my shoulder, to check and see if that group was still there, when I saw all four staring at Jasper and I. I turned away quickly and pulled Jasper roughly through the door.

We were sat quickly, but I was still wondering why those people would take a second look at us. I mean, Jasper is good looking, but I'm pretty average, but they were like models. Jasper would fit in seamlessly, but not me. I'm plain Jane. Always have been. Always will be.

But then, we are new, so maybe this town just doesn't have new people often. Okay, I know this town doesn't have new people often. These people have probably known each other their whole lives. Oh, and they probably love gossip, small towns always love gossip. Don't get me wrong, Pheonix loved gossip, but you are in a short supply when it comes to small towns, meaning, things are always blown out of proportion. Lovely.

Anyways, with Jasper's plan on us not becoming popular, we will just have to play off the attention. He probably expects us to do everything together if possible.

"What are you getting?" Jasper's voice interrupted my thinking.

"Um... What looks good?"

After a very large dinner consisting of grease and then shortly after, milkshakes, we paid the bill. I was pretty tired from the drive, and I got sleep, so Jasper must be really tired.

"Sweetie, can I drive?" I asked sweetly in a very innocent voice.

"No." Jasper said sternly, while fighting to keep his eyes open.

"But, you are falling asleep, and you can get us killed."

"Right, like you almost got us killed while swerving out of the way for a dead person!" Jasper whisper-yelled.

I winced at the memory, "That was an accident. You know full well you would have done the same if you saw some old man crossing the street."

"Well, we aren't in the desert Bella, you could actually hit a tree out here. I'm driving."

"Fine." I pouted.

We got home with no problems, but I really want to drive. I haven't been able to since I got my license. And I haven't been able to use it, because the stupid incident happened before I got it, but Charlie convinced Renee that I should still get, for emergencies.

I walked into the house still sulking and hung up my now wet jacket.

"Get ready for bed, I'll meet with you in the master bedroom." Jasper said sleepily, while trudging up the staircase.

I followed up slowly and began undressing in my room. I opened my eyes when I was just down to my underwear and bra. Now what do I see? Jacob Black staring at me with wide eyes.

I scream. Nice, loud and high-pitched. "What I you doing, you perve?!" My voice sounds shrill, even to my ears.

"I'm sorry! I was just popping in and you were..." Jake stuttered nervously.

"Get out!" I yelled. He was just starting to fade, when I add, "Next time knock!"

I dress quickly while muttering to myself.

Once I'm done I brush my teeth and wash my hair fast. Practically running to the master bedroom, I jump into the bed, landing on Jasper.

"Hey! This is my side," I whine.

He snored in response.

"Gee, thanks for caring," I say sarcastically while setting my alarm for school on my cell phone.

I turned off the lights and stare up at the ceiling. Great, I realized, tomorrow is Monday, and my first day of school.

I wonder if that group of people will be there...

**A/N: Okay, suggestions, complaints? Anything? Please review :D I really need to know if I'm doing okay.**

**Should I put an EPOV in there? Um not sure I can right it... I'll try lol. Oh! Chapters will be getting longer, just haven't had something really good to write about yet...**

**Anyways, the gang should be in the next chapter. Sorry 'bout this one though, I just need to set up everything up. Stuff will happen, soon... I hope lol. **

**Luv, SunshineXD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Ok, I understand that Bella is way OOC, but she has good reason to be. It's part of the story. She will change throughout the story. I also know she cusses, but that's her way of dealing. She is also a bit cold, but you have only seen her react with two people so far, and she has also just been practucally run out of her old school/life, so I think that is a really good reason to be cold. And hello? She sees dead people lol. Anyways, she won't always be mean. Pinky swear :D**

**BPOV**

I woke up to my alarm on my cell. The beeping taking me out of my dream. For some reason, all I was dreaming about was wolves. They were running through the forest. It was amazing.

"Bells? Turn off the bells." Jasper mumbled.

A large fit of giggles escaped from my mouth. Oops.

"I love you, Jazz." I say while kissing the top of his head, "I'll come back after I take my shower to make sure your up."

"Mmmkay," He hummed.

I slowly walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I got in and out quickly through a sleepy haze.

I walked into the bedroom and wrung out my long brown hair on Jasper's face. There, that should wake him up.

"Beellla," He whined, "Five more minutes."

"I don't think so. Take a shower," I ordered in my most Charlie like voice.

"You sound like Dad," He frowned.

"Good, now get up."

I walked into my room and looked into my new closet. I wasn't sure what to wear, and I was pretty sure it would end up raining. The one girl who never mentioned anything about my breakdown at school loved to shop, so she googled Forks and then took me shopping for a new wardrobe. Thinking quickly, I grabbed a soft cashmere sweater in black, skinny jeans and my knee-high black boots with very small heels (no falling for me).

I walked into the bathroom and fixed my hair, so it was long, silky and smooth.

Satisfied with my low key appearance, I went to check on Jazz.

When I reached the hall, I see Jake from the corner of my eye.

"I'm sorry about last night," He gushed.

"It's okay, I overreacted. It's just I've never had a ghost spy on me, much less be the same age as me," I say calmly.

"Okay,"

"Okay."

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Checking on Jasper."

"You look really pretty by the way,"

I blushed. Stupid blush. I have no control over it. Unfortunately.

"Uhhh, have fun at school," he said awkwardly.

"Thanks," I answer quietly.

I walked to Jasper's bedroom door and knock on his door.

"Come in," He called through the door.

I walk in and see him pulling a sweater over his head. It was dark green. Good color on him. He was just wearing it with some baggy skinny jeans with black Vans.

Very Jasper look, as they used to say at home--- er, our old home... this is our new home.

"Ready?" He asked. His hair was still wet, and falling into his eyes, just like always.

I could feel myself relax around him, it was relieving. "I hope we have a lot of classes together."

"Really? I don't." He teased.

I acted hurt, and began to fake cry. "Aw, how sad, your crying... very badly might I add."

"Grr."

"Bella, words of advice, don't become an actress."

"Whatever, like you can act. Grab your bag, and meet me downstairs." I instructed.

I ran back into my room and grab my oversized tote that carried all of my notebooks and binders. It was black too. Must be my new color.

Going back to the matter at hand, I went downstairs and found Jasper staring blankly at the wall. It was very strange. I just laughed.

"Whatcha staring at, babe?" I asked, teasing.

"Nothing, something big is gonna happen today, I can feel it."

"Oh, I see. Are you becoming a psychic or something, cause that is totally unfair." I said, with my lips threatening to form a big ole' grin.

"Hardy har har."

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we have no food," He answered.

"We can go to the gas station and pick something up."

"Sounds good to me." He answered simply, slinging his Jansport backpack over his shoulder. His was black too. Ha, I'm not the only one.

We climb into the little Mustang (It's our parents'.).

The trip to the gas station was quick and harmless, and I decided I had to go grocery shopping after school.

Pulling into the school parking lot had my nerves spike up immensely. I even heard Jasper take a breath, "Bells, you need to calm down."

"Help."

He sent off waves for me and I sat back with my eyes closed.

"We need to get our schedules," He said quietly, making sure I didn't panic. The last two times I went to school, it was bad. The first was 'that day', the second was the day after 'that day'. It sucked. Big time. Everyone was talking and whispering at every turn I took. The rumors were intense, and horrible.

"I'm ready." I said.

"Good," he breathed, "I thought I was going to have to carry you inside."

I laughed, but could tell he was not kidding. He would totally do that. Unfortunately.

I stepped out of the car, and could feel eyes on me and Jasper. It drove me nuts. I was not in the mood for staring. Jasper must have felt my hostility, and sent calming waves, and put his arm on my shoulders.

My shoulders began to uncoil themselves, and finally dropped.

We walked slowly to the office, but I could tell there was a couple of ghosts hanging around. I needed to be careful here, I might end up talking to one and come across talking to myself. That would be bad.

"They're here, aren't they?" He whispered in my ear. I just nodded.

"Relax."

"I am," I snapped harshly, while stepping away from him.

"Whoa, what is going on with you?" He asks quietly.

"I don't know," I whisper, "Something is messing with me, I'm really sorry I'm taking it out on you."

"It's gonna be ok. Come here, you're making a scene."

I didn't say anything. Just came back to him and tucked myself carefully against him.

It began raining on our walk, so I moved closer to Jasper.

We walked into the office, and I stayed quiet as Jasper gave our information and got our schedule. I grabbed mine quickly and compared it to his. We had four out of six classes together: Language Arts(first period), Spanish(second), History(third), and P.E.(sixth). Thank god he was going to be in P.E. with me... I might need some of his help. Coordination did not happen to be in my genes. Jasper must have stole all of mine in the womb, the man was as graceful as a cat! Totally not fair.

"Okay, we got lucky, let's go to first." Jasper said while starting to walk us to our first period. He must have a map.

I walked with my head down and my hair blocking my face. My head was againsst my brothers chest, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Hey, you two must be new," I heard a boyish voice say. I looked up into some baby blue eyes and a baby face. The guy was cute. Not hot. But he did have a pretty smile. Which was at full voltage at the moment.

"Yeah," Jasper answered. Wow, he sounds really manly compared to this guy. That's funny. And sad. Well, at least for this poor guy.

"My names Mike. What's yours?" He asked with that same little boy voice.

"Jasper. And this is my sister Bella. Say hi, Bella." Jasper answered politely. I could tell he wanted to get away. He isn't normally a people person, that's me. But not at the moment.

"Hi," I say quickly, "Can we go inside? It's cold."

"Oh! Right, you two probably aren't used to the weather here. Where are you from?"

"Arizona." Jasper answered quickly.

"Whoa, so what's your first period?" He asked. Wow, I think this boy likes to talk.

"Language Arts."

I started pulling us along and Mike followed. He reminds me of a puppy. Ew. When Jasper and i had one for a week, it peed everywhere. Not my thing.

"Oh, well maybe I'll see you two later. Bye." He said while rushing off to someone else. Probably to talk about us. Ugh, sooo high school... Oh, wait. I am in high school.

"He was weird." I whispered into Jasper's ear.

"And he likes you." He whispered back. I just made a face.

Class went by quickly. We had to introduce ourselves in all of them so far. We are on our way to the cafeteria right now.

I did see that little pixie girl in one of my classes, but she never met my eyes. It was a bit strange.

The cafeteria wasn't very big, but the school isn't that big all together. Jasper and I spotted an empty table for two in the corner and I went over to it when Jasper left to get our food. I was staring off onto space with my head phones in when I looked up and saw a face staring up at me expectantly.

I wasn't sure what to, until I recognized the guy from the diner. It was the one that looked way old.

"Uhh, may I help you?" I asked.

He didn't respond. So I stared back. It was then Jasper showed up with food and felt my confusion, he looked over at the big guy.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

The big guy stepped back and looked up, "Oh, sorry. I was just..."

"Staring at my sister?" Jazz supplied.

"Jazz, it's ok. He was just... curious."

The big guy turned to look at me, and a big dopey grin spread across his face, "I'm Emmett." He said with a deep voice.

"Bella," I said while reaching my hand out. It felt so tiny in his large one, "And this moron here, is Jasper, my brother."

"Very nice to meet you both," He said while stepping away. Jasper turned away, and I saw him mouth, "I want to talk to later," to me. I nodded curtly and turned my attention to my brother.

**A/N: Okay, please review. I need feedback lol. **

**Luv, SunshineXD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I just want to let everyone know that I read and appreciate every one of them :) Okay, sorry for the delay with this chapter. My kitties decided that laptop chargers taste yummy, and ended up chewing mine all up, so I was without a charger, which meant my laptop did not last long, and I could not and would not write on my mom's computer. It's yucky and slow :P Anyways, enjoy. Oh, and updates will be coming faster now that I am almost outta school. **

I finished lunch quickly. Jasper was in a weird mood, I could feel it. Stupid power. It was rolling off of him in waves.

The bell rang and I took off. I had biology left, and it was the first class of the day I haven't been with Jasper. It was nice.

I already took this class in Phoenix, so I explained that to the teacher. He didn't make me introduce myself. Thankfully. I was seated quickly, and I didn't let myself look around, just pulled out my book, and started reading.

The book sucked me in, and I barely heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up to the sound and saw the most beautiful man. He has bronze hair, and glittering green eyes. His skin was pale, and his lips were full and a deep pink. Model material.

I realized I was staring and quickly looked away before I felt the blush creep up my neck. I knew I saw him before, and the realization dawned on me. He was at the diner with Emmett. And those other beautiful people. Way out of my league.

When I returned my gaze to him, he was staring at me with concentration etched across his face. Okay, what is up with these Forks guys and staring? I have had Mike staring at me, this guy named Ben, another guy named Tyler, Emmett, and now this guy with the cool hair. Are these people just that not used to seeing new people in this tiny town that I now have to call home?

I think I snapped, "What the hell is up with you guys from Forks and staring at me?!" I whisper-yelled.

He jumped back at my harshness and I immediately felt guilty...

"I'm sorry," He said fast, "I didn't mean to stare..."

"It's fine," I said with a much calmer voice.

"I saw you last night at the diner." He stated simply.

"Yeah..."

"I'm Edward. Welcome to Forks. The place with a lot of green, rain, and maybe if you're lucky, sunshine." He said.

I chuckled against my will and turned back to my book.

He sighed a sigh of relief. Interesting...

I tried to ignore him for the rest of the hour, but was strangely aware of every movement and sound he made. I got the strange need to touch him.

The moment the bell rang, he was out of his seat and to the door. He moved so gracefully, it reminded me of a cat.

I shook my head and followed slowly after, heading to my next class. I walked in and noticed Emmett in my class, with that little pixie girl. He looked up and smiled at me, and she slapped him lightly on the arm. She hissed something quietly to him. I smiled in response and sat where the teacher instructed. I wasn't far from Emmett and the pixie.

The teacher droned on, but I got a chilling feeling, a feeling I've come to recognize. A ghost was close. A man burst into the classroom, and I jumped, and waited for someone else to, but no one did. Crap, he was a ghost, and he noticed my skittish reaction, when no one could see him. I closed my eyes quickly, but when I opened them, there he stood, in front of my desk. The ppixie was staring at me, as if expectantly.

I looked back to the man, and a small whimper left my throat. Emmett and the pixie were both staring now, but no one else seemed to notice or care.

"You can see me!" The man exclaimed. I jumped at the lod noise. This was very funny apparently. The booming laugh was obnoxious and mocking. I began to cringe back into my seat.

He needed to stop. Now. Or else someone was going to see me. Talking to a ghost. Or rather myself. We just moved, I couldn't do that to Jasper again. I began to glare at the ghost, waiting for him to catch on. He didn't. It seems you might lose your brain when you die... I should ask Jake.

"Somethin' the matter lil' lady?" He asked.

I didn't say anything. I saw the realization click in his eyes. "Oh! You can't talk to me here... Otherwise it will make you look crazy," He concluded. I nodded sharply and tried to focus on the task at hand.

I looked back to where he was, but he disappeared. Oh well. At least no one noticed. I did a quick scan of the room in time to see Emmett and the pixie passing a note. I relaxed my shoulders and returned my attention to the front of class room.

A few minutes later, a piece of folded paper landed on my desk. It read: "Bella, we need to talk. Call me at this number. -Emmett" It had a messy pile of numbers at the bottom, which I guessed was his cell phone number. Great.

I went to my next period, which had Jasper in it, so I began to relax. It was nice getting a break from him, but I needed him at the moment. I mean, I have to deal with another ghost. At school. Hopefully this one is like Casper, you know the friendly ghost. I need one of those. But then again, Jake may be like Casper to me, and I doubt you get more than one Casper's' in your life if you see ghosts. Okay, even trying to make myself feel better, makes me depressed. I need Jasper. Pronto.

Once I thought that, he magically appeared. Figuratively, not literally. Of course. I don't think that's possible. But you never know. I used to think seeing ghosts was ridiculous. Much less raising the dead. So in some ways, maybe conjuring isn't so out there. Crap. My mind needs to shut up.

"What's up?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head. Giving him an answer. And hopefully ending my thought process.

I don't think it worked. How sad.

I sighed, "I think I'm ready."

"For..."

"Getting hit by various types of flying objects,"

He laughed at me.

"I'm serious," Not seeing the humor at all.

"I know," He said smugly before walking into the boys locker room.

"Stupid twin brother, with stupid powers," I muttered under my breath, while glaring at the door leading to my doom.

Did you think it was possible to be hit, oh let's see..... twenty three times over an hour with a volley ball? Well, if you didn't you do now. Because you met me. I think I am permanently bruised. get dressed was painful. I think the girl who was changing next to me thought I was dying, I was moaning and groaning that much.

The part that really pissed me off was, the fact that Jasper did nothing to help me. He is a 'man', or at least he claims to be one, but the only thing he did was laugh. Effing school girl.

Anyways, I am now currently wrapped up in my bed. With an ice pack. Mom and Dad must have arrived earlier and gotten everything dropped off right after we left for school. They were currently missing. I realized I should call Emmett, just to get it over with.

I picked up my cell phone and began dialing. It rang once, twice then, I was met by a loud sigh.

"Hello?" I asked timidly.

"Bella! I am so happy you called," He practically shouted into the phone.

"Yeah... Why am I calling exactly?"

"Well, we need to know- ow! That was not nice Alice!" He yelled to someone in the background.

"Don't tell her that!" Someone hissed.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry Bella. I just wanted to- er, welcome you to Forks." He said quickly.

"Oh, okay..." I said confused. What is up with this guy?

"Yeah, well call me if you ever need anything. Oh! My sister Alice says hi, and that she thinks that you two will become the bestest of friends."

"Oookay. Who's your sister again?" I asked.

"Oh! She sits next to me in fifth. The small pixie like one with black hair," He described.

"Oh, okay, well tell her hi for me, and um I'll talk to you later." I ended lamely.

"Bye Bella," Emmett answered cooly.

I shook my head while after the strange phone call. That was just plain weird. And who is we? And what were they wondering about?

"Bella!" Someone called from downstairs.

"Coming!"

**A/N: Review please :D **

**SunshineXD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update. For some reason I just could not sit down and write. Anyways thank you so much for the reviews and enjoy!**

I spent dinner with my family thinking about the weird phone call with Emmett. It just didn't make sense.

"Bells? You there?" Dad's gruff voice rang through my ears.

"Mmmhmm," I answered.

"Jasper, what's wrong with your sister?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Jasper's annoyed voice rang out.

"You know exactly why," was Charlie's smart response.

"Charlie! Do not encourage him!" My Mother's high voice rang out.

"She's confused. Are you happy?" Jasper responded.

"Bells, why are you confused?" Charlie asked. God, when did he become so nosy? Oh, right, after I had a mental breakdown at school.

"Ugh," I groaned, "Can't I just keep this to myself? It doesn't matter."

"Now she's annoyed," Jasper called out before Dad got the chance to ask, "And Mom is horny, which is why she is so quiet. And you, are curious, antsy, and horny."

I snorted. Mom gasped. And Dad glared.

"Now, you are all shocked," Jasper said sarcastically, "Oh, and Dad is also going to ground me in a few minutes, because I have officially embarrassed him and Mom. Sorry Mom, but he asked for it."

A large laugh came flying from my mouth before I could stop it. I looked at Mom first, and saw a dainty blush on her cheeks. The next was Dad, and was welcomed with a very red face, showing he was angry and embarrassed. I laughed even harder. The last, but not least was Jasper. He had a very cocky smirk set into his very handsome face.

When finally stopped laughing, I got excused from the dinner table and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Once I reached my room, I took a look around to make sure I was alone, before blasting my iPod in it's rightful place on my dock, before stripping down. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down my body.

I stumbled out fifteen minutes later clean and sluggish. I'm not really in the mood for blow drying my hair so I decide to just scrunch it. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I walked out of the steamy bathroom and pulled out a big t-shirt.

I turned off the iPod and walked over to Jasper's room. Before opening the door I could hear him playing his guitar. He is actually quite good.

"Knock, knock!" I yelled the moment I shoved his door open.

I took a quick survey of the room and noticed Jake sprawled out on the floor listening to Jasper. I waved slightly and walked over to Jasper, who was settled on his couch.

"Hey, Babe," I crooned softly.

"Hey," Jasper replied calmy. He was concentrating, I could hear it in his voice.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" I asked calmly.

"Sure thing,"

I sighed audibly. I love how he doesn't ask questions. He knows I'm too stubborn to answer them anyway.

"Are you almost ready for bed?" I asked.

"In a little bit. You go get comfy though. I don't mind,"

"Why do you want to sleep in here?" Jake's deep voice called out.

I smiled softly and turned in his direction, "Because I need my sleep."

"If you need sleep, why do you need to sleep in here with your brother?" He asked out of plain curiosity.

"Cause he relaxes me. And I'm not comfortable here yet,"

"Oh," Jake replied, deep in thought.

I climbed into the bed and got settled. I was listening to Jasper play soft songs when I drifted off.

I awoke the next morning to a loud blast of music. Ugh, Jasper's alarm clock.

He groaned softly next to me, and I kicked him softly in the leg. I was going in for a second kick when he grabbed my leg to stop what was coming. It was now my turn to groan.

"Sweetie, you gots to get up," I whispered in the direction of his head. My head was already starting to clear from sleep and my vivid dreams. I could tell that the room was a bit cold and the sun was starting to peak into the room, but I was still in my dream. I could still see the dead body. Ever since I got my powers, I started dreaming dreams that starred ghosts, or corpses. It was one of the reasons I normally didn't enjoy sleeping. But I dealt. It also helped if I was in the close proximity of someone. It didn't matter who. It was like my body tried to hide the truth of what I could do from them. Like they couldnn't get any clue of what I am. Unless I tell them.

Jasper slung his legs off of the bed and started to slide from under the covers. I kept my eyes closed until I heard that he was safely in the bathroom.

I trudged out of his room and into my own. I stepped into my bathroom and began my daily routine. Once my face and teeth were clean, my make-up was done properly, and my hair was presentable down and wavy, i stepped out of the bathroom. Slowly walking to my closet, I decided what to wear. I grabbed my favorite pair of skinny jeans, put on a cute cami and ran quickly to Jasper's room.

Once I reached his closet, I grabbed the exact worn in blue plaid button down I wanted. I pulled the loose shirt on and buttoned the buttons half way and rolled up the too long sleeves to around my forearms. I reached into my closet and grabbed my worn in black ballet flats and pulled out my black wool blazer. I took a quick look in the mirror and decided to grab my necklace with a dainty looking heart.

Deciding I looked cute enough for our second day of school, I snatched up my school bag and went downstairs. I reached the kitchen and saw Jasper's backside sticking out from the fridge. He turned around with a nice milk mustache.

"Very attractive," I said with a large grin. He grinned back in response before licking it up. I took that moment to make sure he actually matched. He was wearing a worn in navy t-shirt for some band with his loose skinny jeans and his trademark Vans. His black jacket was swung around one of the chairs at the kitchen table. I nodded in approval. I also noticed he dug out his Ray Ban aviator sunglasses.

"Whatcha gonna do with those?" I teased, " I don't think the sun is coming out from hiding any time soon,"

"I am wearing them," He stated simply. I gave him a look and he added, "And.... I miss them."

I just smiled at my brother and shook my head. I grabbed myself a piece of fruit and began walking to the front door. Jasper came right next to me and we walked outside together. I noticed the Mustang our parents gave us, and next to it was Mom's little sports car, gift from her publisher, and Dad's truck.

Outside was gloomy, and threatening to rain. I just wanted the clouds to hold in the water a little longer. We took off quickly and were pulling into the school parking lot in no time. I took the last bite of my apple and wrapped the core up in a napkin so Jasper wouldn't freak out on me. Again.

I kicked my legs out of the car and pulled the rest of my body out. I skipped over to Jasper waiting for me by the trunk.

"Wow, you're hyper," Jasper chuckled.

"So!" I exclaimed and pretended to be hurt by walking away from him.

"You just haven't been hyper for awhile," Jasper said quietly when he took a couple long strides to meet my few.

I shrugged.

I went to reach for my iPod when I noticed we still had time. I couldn't find it.

"Here," Jasper shoved one of the ear buds into my hand. I stuck it in and he chose a song from his iPod.

Class begun shortly after when I noticed the beautiful blond seated in the back. She was the one that seemed to be with Emmett. She is beautiful. Way prettier than me. I wonder what her name is...

"Rosalie, pay attention please and stop doing your nails," The teacher exclaimed.

I looked behind me once again and saw the blond roll her eyes and put set the nail file done. Rosalie. It's different but it seemed perfect for her.

Class ended shortly after and we continued the morning schedule.

It was lunch again and it was my turn to get the food while Jasper watched the table. I was standing in line for the nasty looking pizza they were serving us. I reached for a piece of fruit when I abruptly dropped it, "Shit," I murmured under my breath.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I turned around to meet the little pixie. Alice, I think, "Hello!" Wow, her voice sounded like little bells chiming.

"Uhh, hey," I answered awkwardly.

"You're Bella, right?" She asked again in that excited voice.

"Yup," I popped the 'p'.

"Awesome, I'm Alice. Emmett's brother," She said.

"Whoa, you two really are related?" I asked in shock.

"No, no, silly. We are adopted. Actually I have two other siblings who go here,"

"Oh," I said lamely.

"You know, you and your brother can sit with us. We have room at the table for two more," She invited sweetly.

"Uhh, how 'bout I go ask him after I get our food," I said carefully reaching for another piece of fruit.

"Sure! We sit right over there," She said while pointing out a table in the opposite corner of our table.

I nodded swiftly and got the rest of the food before walking back to Jasper.

"Get the fuck up," I said sweetly.

"Sit the fuck down," He said right back.

"Come on, we go invited to sit with other people,"

"But I like our sitting arrangements. And you can't get popular remember," Jasper said letting his Southern drawl seep out.

"Well, it's pretty hard to not be popular in this small of a town, so get up, Mr. Grouch," I said with as much Southern twang I could muster up on short notice. I did my best at getting rid of that damn accent, so now that I just used it, it's gonna stick with me for a little bit instead of only turning up on a few words.

He growled at me. I stuck my tongue out and dropped his food tray on the table while grabbing up my school bag. I swang my hips while walking over to the table. I could feel the irritation come off of him in waves. But he got up, none the less, and followed me.

"Hey," I said when I reached the table. Jasper was right behind me.

**Hello again lol. So I hope you enjoyed it, and I should be updating soon. So uhh tell me what you thought and everything by pressing that pretty green button thingy that says review lol :P jk. But seriously, I want you guys to tell me if you like this or not lol.**

**Luv, SunshineXD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Never have, never will.**

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Emmett. Mind if we sit?" I asked.

"No we do not! Sit next to me! And he could sit next to you and Edward," Emmett practically yelled.

We sat just like that. I could tell Rosalie was giving me glares, probably because Emmett was paying so much attention to me; Alice was smiling brightly at us; Emmett was happily stuffing himself silly; and Edward, Edward was staring off blankly, completely ignoring us.

"Bella, I love your outfit," Alice gushed out of no where.

"Uh, thanks?" I blushed.

"Alice! You're embarrassing our guest," Emmett boomed.

"No, it's fine."

"Shut up, Emmett. So, Jasper, how do you like it out here?" Alice asked sweetly.

He groaned a response. I flicked him. "You are so rude!" I hissed under my breath. Gosh, I sounded like his mother. Which is strange, cause our mother really wouldn't care if he was being rude or not.

It became awkward after that. Great.

"So, why did you guys move?" Rosalie asked out of the blue. There was a wicked glint in her eye that automatically made me stiffen.

"Our father was offered a job out here, and Mom, gets bored fast so she made him accept it," Jasper answered swiftly. Damn that boy could lie! It wasn't fair. I couldn't lie to save my life. So I stretch the truth as far as it can go when it comes to lying.

"Where are you guys from again?" Alice asked.

"Arizona," I answered.

"Then why do you two have a Southern accent?" Rosalie asked. It was like she was out to get us.

"We were born in Texas," Jasper said easily.

"Oh! Did you guys ride horses and stuff?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Of course," I answered cockily.

Jasper snorted. "Bella can not ride a horse."

"Can to!"

"Yeah right, which is why the last time you were on a horse, you fell off and broke your wrist. The horse wasn't even moving," Jasper laughed.

I blushed. And everyone else laughed at my expense.

I turned to Jasper and stuck my tongue out at him, "At least I wasn't the one that ran away screaming from Matt's new dog," I said smugly.

"I was five! And he growled at me!" He defended.

"That is not how I remember it. You took one look at the poor dog and began screaming your head off. It was a fuzzy wuzzy puppy at the time too and you tramatized the little thing."

This got everyone to laugh.

"Wow, who new puppies were so scary," Emmett teased.

Jasper just glared at me. I grinned right back.

"What type of dog was it?" Alice asked.

"Pitbull,"

"Pomeranian," We answered at the same time.

They just started laughing again.

"Sounds like someone is lying," Emmett teased.

"I can't lie," I said with my hands up in mock surrender, "It's all him,"

Jasper just glared at me.

"It's okay, Jazz. Pomeranians are very scary," Alice soothed. Jasper smiled happily.

"Riiight, to a cat maybe," Emmett teased.

"Okay, I'm ready to drop the subject. Who wants to hear about Bella's first kiss?" Jasper asked.

I glared.

"I do!!!" Emmett exclaimed proudly.

"Well, it all began-" I cut him off.

"Don't you dare." I threatened in a seriously deadly voice.

"Or what?" Jasper asked.

"Tori is going to meet Larry."

" Who's Tori? And who's Larry?" Emmett asked.

"Tori is Jasper's guitar. Larry is a tree."

"What's so wrong with the Tori meeting Larry?" Emmett asked.

No one answered. We just waited for the realization to hit.

"Oh! I get it! That's a good one Bella." Emmett chuckled.

"Fine. We'll save the stories for a future time," Jasper concluded.

"Sooo, Jasper, you play guitar?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I do," He answered proudly.

"Andd she happens to be named Tori?" She asked with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Yes, that is her name," He answered simply.

"Who names their guitar?" Rosalie asked with loads of venom.

"Apparently he does," Emmett answered by pointing to Jasper.

The bell rang. It was amazing how quiet Edward stayed. He was always on my mind.

I knew we had next period together, but I didn't expect him to sorta maybe kinda walk me to class. He wasn't holding onto me or anything, but he made sure I stayed close. It felt nice, and surprisingly natural.

We got to class with time to spare. But I couldn't think of anything to say, so we just sort of sat there.

The bell rang. Then the lecture began. The assignment was assigned. Then the bell rang. Edward didn't speak through any of it. Just sat there. I turned to look at him, but he was out of the class room as quick as could be. I would have been impressed with his speed, if I wasn't slightly hurt with him ignoring me.

I shook it off and went to my next class that happened to be with Alice and Emmett. I walked in to see Emmett and Alice whispering. I didn't want to intrude, so just took my seat. Class began shortly after.

I was beginning to space off when I get that feeling. The feeling that is telling me a ghost is nearby. I looked up and saw the ghost from yesterday. The one I conveintly forgot about. Great. Just what I needed.

"Hey, I know you can't talk, but I still want to get to know you, cause it's nice to know I can talk to someone that happens to be alive," The ghost rambled on.

I looked at him hesitanlty, but he's just a ghost. He can't touch me or anything. I grabbed my notebook and wrote, 'Hey, I'm Bella. What's your name?'

He smiled a great big smile before answering, "I'll tell you another time,"

'And why is that?' I wrote.

"Because your friends over there are staring at you like you're crazy," He said cooly before fading.

Not cool. At all. I hated it when ghosts do that. I mean i could get them back if I wanted to, but the last couple times I did that, some things happened...

Anyways, getting back to the task at hand, I looked up and saw Alice and Emmatt staring at me. Class ended shortly after and I exited quickly.

* * *

The last class of the day was horrible. Stupid physical fitness. I now have a new bruise. And everyone is afraid to pass the ball to me. In any sport.

I was walking out to the car alone, seeing as how Jasper took too long to get dressed. It's not like I needed him that much anymore, I just needed to adjust to my new environment. When I eached the car, I was surprised to find the pixie and the giant leaning against it.

"Hey Bella," Alice chirped.

"Hey you two," I said easily. Well what I hoped sounded easy.

"Well, we were wondering if you and your brother would like to come to our house, to like study and hang out," She said. The excitement was easy to detect. Even without Jasper by my side cheating.

"Uhh, I need to ask him first," I said. He turned up at that exact moment, slightly out of breath. I cocked my eyebrow at him. He gave me a look that said 'later'.

"Ask me what?" He asked.

"If you and your sister would want to come over for a bit?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, sure. That would be cool," He answered. I just stared at him. I totally thought he would say no. Interesting. Maybe i don't know him as well as I thought. Which is sad, seeing how we've spent so much time together.

"Okay, well, it's sorta hard to get to our house, so just follow the silver Volvo," Alice directed. With that, Emmett and Alice were off to there own car. Huh, I wonder why Emmett needed to be there. He didn't even say anything.

I climbed into the car and Jasper followed suit.

"And we're off," Jasper mumbled under his breath.

We followed the Cullen's Volvo out of the parking lot, through the little town and we were getting farther into the forest part of the roads when the car ahead turned into a little route that I would have totally missed. We followed it for a couple of minutes, until I saw the beautiful house in front of mr. It was absolutly amazing. It had many windows. Three stories. And so much more. Well, they were well off.

I got out the car and brought my over sized tote with all of my school supplies with me. I walked slowly to the group of four, and could tell Jasper was right next to me. The small group were talking about something. And it looked to be important. Apparently Edward and Rosalie disagreed with Alice and Emmett with something. It was none of my business so I stood farther back.

Rosalie glared at me and Jasper before storming off into the amazing house. Edward followed after. But he wasn't angry per say. Just frustrated.

Alice and Emmett turned toward us.

Emmett stretched out his arms and bellowed,"Welcome to our home,"

I smiled slightly and walked with them into the house.

The next thing I knew, I had Emmett catch me before I hit the floor.

**A/N: Hey!!! Thank you so much for the reviews. Okay, so someone pointed out to me that I accidently called Alice Emmett's brother last chapter lol okay as you can see, Alice is very much a girl, and Emmett's sister. So anyways, after I get closer to the end of this, I'll go back and fix ay mistakes i've made... Okay, and I might not update for awhile seeing how i'm going away for a summer camp on sunday, and the day i get back, i have to get ready for a very boring drive to vegas for 4th of july. Okay, so if i have a chance, i will update, but if not i'm totally sorry. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought :P**

**SunshineXD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone :) I hope you all enjoy. And thank you for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own any of these characters or Twilight.**

Emmett had me cradled against his large body when I could finally register what happened. The ache in my skull was intense. I needed out. Shapes were floating in front of my vision as well. I shook my head, trying to clear everything and noticed Jasper glaring at Emmett. Huh. I wonder what's happening with that.

"Put. Her. Down." Jasper all but growled.

Everyone was watching. Even Rosalie and Edward. I guess I made a scene. Too bad. My skull feels like its about to explode. Each step Emmett took, it got worse and worse. He was just about to lay me down on the couch when a ripping pain went through my head.

A loud piercing scream echoed in the room. Oh, I guess that's me. The screaming was still coming. It was like an out of body experience. There was no pain. I just watched in bliss. But i knew my body was not. I needed to get out of here. I am leaving this house. Now. I didn't know how, but I was getting out.

"Pick her up!" Alice screamed.

"Why? We need Carlisle!" Emmett answered.

"Get her out of this house!" Alice screeched.

Someone wrapped their arms around me, but I did not feel them. I was slowly returning to my body. The pain was returning. It never left. My body left the house. The screaming stopped. As well as the piercing pain. Now it was just a dull pounding.

I was set on the ground. Jasper came up to me and tentatively touched me. I didn't move. He took this as an okay for being able to touch me. I leaned my head against his shoulder as he sat down next to me. My throat felt raw and scratchy. I needed water.

I took a quick look around, to see my surrounding and noticed Alice was missing at the moment. Rosalie was glaring at me. Emmett was just staring. And Edward, Edward was just pacing.

"What happened?" Jasper whispered.

I shook my head, to tell him not now. But later.

Alice walked back out talking on her cell phone with a glass of water in her hand. I took it gratefully. The only sounds being made were my greedy gulps, Alice murmuring on the phone, and Edward's footsteps.

Apparently Emmett was broken from his spell, "What the hell was that?"

I struggled to come up with a lie, "Uhhh..."

"Cause that was insane! Who passes out right when they enter a house and then starts screaming the effing head off?" He boomed.

"Lay off man," Edward said. Wow. Who knew he would save my ass?

"Carlisle's on his way," Alice interrupted.

"Oh, no need for that," I said quickly. My voice was rougher than normal.

"Actually, we should be heading out," Jasper said quickly.

"No, it's fine. We need to talk to you guys abput something anyway," Alice replied. She sounded sort of desperate.

"I've caused enough trouble, we should go," I answered.

"Damn straight you should go," Rosalie mumbled.

"Damn straight they shouldn't," Emmett retorted.

"He's right," Edward said simply.

"I know I'm right," Rosalie started, "Wait, what?" She whipped her head towards Edward.

"Emmett. Is. Right." He said slowly, as if talking to a kindergartener.

"He is so not right!" She screeched, "Emmett is never right!"

"I'm right sometimes, baby," Emmett cooed.

She rolled her eyes at him. He started to approach her. The moment he touched her, her tense body relaxed.

"I really think we should go," I whispered to Jasper. He shook his head in agreement.

"No, you shouldn't," Alice interjected.

Wait, how did she know that?

I whispered that right? I turned to look at Jasper and he seemed just as confused as I was.

"I really appreciate your guys' concern, but i should just go home and rest." I said carefully.

"Carlisle is on his way." Alice said with a determined edge in her voice. For a pixie, she sure can be intimidating.

A car pulled up before any arguments.

A man with blond hair that did not look like a father of four teenagers came running out of a nice Mercedes.

"Where is she?" He asked in a rushed voice. They all pointed to me. I blushed.

"No need to be embarrassed, dear. Now, how do you feel?" He said in a much softer tone.

"Fine, it's just a dull pounding now," I answered without thinking. Jasper gave me a look. i shrugged.

"What was it before?" He inquired. I just looked down to my hands.

He looked around and noticed everyone was watching.

"Do you want everyone to leave?" He whispered into my ear.

I shook my head yes.

He began to pull me up from the ground. He wrapped his arm around my waist for support and began to lead me to the house. The pain started to pick up and a had a strong urge to just run. Run as far and fast as I could. My feet stopped without me realizing it and a low whimper escaped from my throat.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking concerned.

"She can't go in the house. That's when it started," Edward answered for me.

My eyes were locked with the front door. I couldn't look away. The feeling of dread crept into me. Something was wrong with the house. And apparently my 'gift' made me realize it. And only me. Yippee. Carlisle didn't seem to believe Edward or something so he began dragging me forward.

Tears began to trail down my cheeks. The pain began to intensify, and the shaped began floating in front of me. They almost looked like people. But not quite. As if they were ghosts. But again, not quite. Something was wrong with them.

We were on the porch by then and everything was worse than last time. Jasper must have felt my terror and everything else that was running through me, because I felt him wrap his arms around me and throw me over his shoulder. I began to relax when I just felt Jasper. BUt the pain was still there. I was still crying as we got further away from the house.

Jasper set me down on the hood of the car and just held me. The tears finally were stopping and once my vision cleared, everyone was staring at us in shock.

**Okay, I know it was a bit shorter than normal, but I needed to just get this out there before other things happen. I plan on getting the next chapter out as soon as possible. Hopefully tonight? But probably tomorrow or Friday. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought. **

**Luv, SunshineXD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Duh.**

I sniffled a couple more times. "I think it's time we should go," I said quietly.

Jasper just nodded in agreement before scooting us off of the car.

Everyone was still in shock. I was relieved. Alice apparently snapped out of it because of the movement.

"You can't go," She said softly.

"Actually, we can, little missy," Jasper said, with as much southern twang as possible, seeing as how girls always fall for that.

"No," She said with as much attitude as she could muster. Which was actually a lot.

"Yeah? And why not?" Jasper remarked.

"We need to talk," She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"She's right," Edward said.

"No she's not," Rosalie sneered.

"I happen to agree with Rosalie this time," Emmett said.

Alice turned and glared at him. He put his hands up in a surrender. I stifled a giggle. It's so weird seein' such a big guy surrendering to someone the size of Alice. Jasper whipped his head to me and glared. It was now my turn to surrender.

"I'm the one who just had a break down," I teased, "It's a good sign that I'm actually laughing."

"Come on," Jasper said while throwing me over his shoulder. I could see the house from the corner of my eye and a small whimper escaped from my throat.

I shut my eyes quickly. But i could feel other people watching us. All of a sudden I felt a small hand try to wrap around my own.

"Please don't go," Alice pleaded. I could feel myself melting. Jasper groaned in response. Alice won. She knew how to get under my skin.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath.

"Fine. We'll stay. But not here," I shuddered.

It looked as if Alice spaced out for just under a second, then turned to Edward and smiled.

I just sorta stared at their weird interaction, but thought nothing of it, me and Jasper do the same all the time.

"Ok, I think we should go somewhere else, so we can discuss everything that's happening. But we have to wait for Esme." Alice instructed.

"Ok, but I have to get out of here, like now, unless you want to witness another break down," I said calmly.

"I don't like those," Emmett said with a goofy smile.

"Really. I wonder why," Edward said dryly.

"We are going to leave now, my sister has been through enough today," Jasper stated.

"No, we are staying together right now," Alice answered.

"No, we- as in us two- are going home so Bella can rest," Jasper replied with a defiant glint in his eyes.

"No, if you do that, something will go wrong, we are staying together. We -as in my family- cannot let you be alone," Alice replied.

"How would you know any of that?" He asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"If you stick around, I might just answer that," She answered with a smug look on her face. Apparently she knows how to get under his skin too. If you peak his curiosity, you got him hooked.

"Come on Bella, let's go," He said, not really looking like he was going to move.

"I already know you guys will stay, so give up already," She said. Oops. She shouldn't have said that. It sounded like a dare to me. I think this arguments gonna last awhile. Might as well get comfy.

I took a quick look around and noticed everyone looking at Alice and Jasper, except for Carlisle and Edward. They were focused on me. I noticed a patch of grass a few feet away, and got settled. Edward came over and asked to sit just using his eyes. I nodded in response and he settled in next to me.

Jasper and Alice were still going at it. I turned to Edward expectantly. His green eyes were observing every move I made.

"This house is giving me a headache. Can we leave?" I whispered.

He hesitantly shook his head yes. Alice turned on us in an instant.

"Don't you dare leave, you two," She practically growled.

My bottom lip stuck out instantly. Emmett began to chuckle.

"But I need to get out of here." I whined, "I'm completely on edge and-"

Jasper cut me off with a withering look and a horrible wave of annoyance.

"Well you two can't leave yet," Alice said again.

"You know what?!" I said while standing up quickly and stepping closer to the little pixie herself.

I didn't leave her a chance to answer, "I am so sick and tired of this damn place!" I said, beginning to pace. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper smirking. In the back of my head I knew he was doing something, but I didn't have a chance to think it through, because my frustration was pouring through my mouth.

"First, I get manipulated into coming here. Then I pretty much faint. Then I go through the most painful experience I have ever been through while seeing strange creatures. And when that's happening, I leave my body, so I have to watch my own self scream bloody effing murder! Then by the time I get out of the house and begin to relax, I'm stuck with a damn pain in my head. Then the stupid doctor comes along and tries to bring me back into the same place that started it all! And now! Now I have a dull throbbing in my head, a sense of pure panic and horror when I look at your beautiful home, and I can't leave!" I finished my little tirade panting from all of the yelling. Jasper was looking at me in shock, and I knew just then, he didn't think I'd get that out of control.

I sat back down with a huff and crossed my arms. I think I stunned everyone into shock. I am not the type of girl that confronts people and then complains about everything happening.

Emmett snapped out of it first and began clapping. Loud and very painful. I glared, but leaned away from the sound.

"Oops, sorry, Bells. That probably doesn't help with the headache," Emmett said sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about how much pain you were in?" Carlisle asked.

"I thought the screaming and crying was enough of a hint," I said dryly.

Jasper cracked a smile at that one. i got up slowly and went to wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest.

A nice car pulled up at that moment and I sighed in relief.

A very pretty woman with caramel colored hair approached us with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Esme. The mom of the family," Her soft voice chimed.

"Can we leave now?" I asked. I knew that it was rude, but I didn't care.

Jasper seemed to get what i meant, "excuse my sister, but she isn't feeling the best at the moment."

"Oh I understand," She said sweetly.

Emmett began walking towards me and I got the feeling he was planning something.

"Back away, man," Edward said in my defense. I smiled at him in thanks.

"Okay, let's split up. Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie are in Emmett's jeep. Mom, Dad, Edward and i are in the volvo." Alice said, taking charge. She wouldn't look at me.

"Where are we going?" Emmett asked.

"To the field," She said simply. She ran into the house and returned with blankets.

We got into the car. It was completely silent and I kept close to Jazz. We arrived to the field in a few minutes.

Alice and them were already there and were currently spreading out the blankets.

We walked over and took a seat. We were in a large circle together. I was in between Jazz and Em. Em was next to Rosalie. Rosalie was next to Edward. He was next to Esme. And Carlisle was in between his wife and Jazz.

I took a look around and noticed the clouds were in the sky, like always. It was green and damp.

"We want answers," Jasper said, breaking the silence.

"As do we," Rose mumbled.

"We know you have powers," Emmett said bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said immediately.

"Don't deny it," He responded.

"Fine, let's say that we do," Jasper started, " What would you guys say?"

"That we do too," Alice said softly.

"Okay.... so what's your 'powers'?" He asked.

"Well, I'm super strong, Rose can put ideas into your head and make you believe any lie, Edward can read people's minds, and Alice can see the future," Emmett answered.

My jaw dropped.

Jasper shook his head and closed my mouth.

"So what's yours?" Emmett asked with a very excited expression.

"I can feel and manipulate people's feelings," Jasper answered. I was still in shock.

Wait. A. Second. Edward can read my.... mind? How embarrassing!

"Whoa, that's cool, but what about Bella's?" He asked.

"She can answer that,"

I could feel everyone's eyes on me and a blush began to crawl up my neck.

"Uhh... I see dead people," I muttered.

"Awesome!!!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Wait, then how do you two fit in?" Jasper asked while pointing to Esme and Carlisle.

**Hey!!! Sorry it took me awhile to update. I was on vacation in Mexico. Anyways I hope you guys like it :) and please review and tell me what you thought.**

**SunshineXD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do not own!!!**

"We don't. Well not really," Carlisle answered.

"Well then how did you two end up with four kids with supernatural powers? If you say coincidence, we are outta here," Jasper practically exploded.

I held back a snicker. He normally doesn't get that way, but apparently the emotions today have taken a toll on him.

"Can you summon Elvis?" Emmett whispered.

I rolled my eyes, "No."

"Fine," He pouted. I began giggling.

"Why would you even want him to be summoned?" I asked.

"He's the KIng of Rock. Duh." He replied seriously.

"Wow. I love you're logic," I said sarcastically.

"You should," He answered.

"And why is that?" I asked.

Jasper began to clear his throat. He gave me a pointed glare and I kept my mouth shut.

"Okay, my mother, had her own powers. My father, a old fashion priest, later found out about it and thought she was a demon. I grew up watching them duke it out, until she somehow died in a car accident. My father happened to be driving the car. I knew it wasn't an accident. Anyways, I always wondered about her powers. See, she had a type of telekenesis. I, myself, have no supernatural abilities, but I always wondered about it. I became a doctor, and one day in the ER, I met Edward. He was just a seven year old smart ass at the time. He had been in and out of foster home's because of his mouth. I realized there was something different about him. He was always one step ahead. It was as if he could read your thoughts. I began to think about it, and realized it was a possibility. I later got us alone, and flat out asked him if he knew what I was thinking at the moment. He did. And that was how I got involved with this." Carlisle finished.

"How did you get involved? And how did you end up with three more? And why do you think we're are in any sort of danger?" Jasper asked rapidly.

"My son had his own powers. He died. I tried to commit suicide. Carlisle was the doctor that saved me. He asked me why and I told him everything. He already had Edward at that point, and he told me his own story. We fell in love," Esme recalled.

"As for how we got three more, I discovered Rosalie one day in the hospital convincing a nurse to give her drugs when she was nine. Apparently her mother was a drug addict. As was her boyfriend, that was currently being very inappropriate with her." As he said this he gave Rosalie a look that said he was sorry for telling her story, " I figured out there was something different about her too and ended up saving her from her mother and her mother's boyfriend. Rosalie found Emmett in the woods one day. He was throwing large rocks at the time. She used her power to convince him that he knew her and that he should come over for some macaroni and cheese. We adopted him too. They were all eleven by that time. Weeks later Alice was throwing small rocks at Edward's window in the middle of the night. She said she had a vision that she should come to Washington and go to them, because they were special like her. And that she chose Edward's room because she knew the other boy in the house would be snoring too loud to hear the rocks, and the girl in the house had music playing. And she knew Edward would trust her faster because he could see that she was harmless." Carlisle said, " Okay, that was the quick version, but you could ask them any questions later."

I sighed loudly.

"Oh, and we're in danger because Alice says you guys are," Carlisle said.

"Damn," Jasper muttered.

"Pssst," I heard someone mutter in my ear. I got that feeling again. Whoever that was, they were a ghost. Great. I was so into the story, I ignored what my body was trying to tell me.

I turned my head slowly. I could tell Jasper was staring at me.

"Can you see me?" A woman's voice asked.

I looked over and couldn't see anyone. I shook my head no.

"Dammit, but you can hear me right?" She asked.

I nodded yes.

"Okay, I need you to focus. There's this old woman a little ways away thats super superstitious, so she must have a charm that blocks spirits. I bet if you focus really hard, you can see me." She told me.

"I can't. Not right now." I said.

"Who is she talking to?" Emmett asked.

Jasper waved him away.

I closed my eyes and began to focus.

"Bella, that might not be smart right now. You know what happened last time you focused on your powers," Jasper whispered.

I kept focusing. The woman sounded too desperate.

I could tell I would be able to see her now. But a few feet away, I heard a rustling.

"Oh, shit," Jasper said.

"Oh shit indeed," I agreed.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, shit," Alice said. She must have seen what was happening.

"Oh, shit," Edward said. He must have read her mind.

At that moment, a decaying wolf jumped out of the woods and into the field.

"Oh, shit," Emmett said.

"You can say that again," Rose said.

"You didn't tell us you could raise the dead, Bella." Carlisle said.

"Bella, I need you to calm down and take control." Jasper said calmly.

I stood up shakily. The wolf was trying to get closer to me. It was pissed. I guess it didn't like being put back into it's body.

"Stay," I commanded in a weak voice. It stared at me for a moment, before taking a step closer. It was coming closer and closer.

It was about to pounce on me when I got a surge of courage.

"Back the hell off," I practically growled. It began to step away.

Everyone was watching.

"Now, I need you to stay completely still ,when I put you back where you belong." I commanded.

It didn't move. I sat back down and began to concentrate. I could feel the absence when it's soul returned to where it belonged. It's body crumbled to the floor.

I sighed. Jasper stepped over to me and wrapped me up in his arms. "I am so proud of you. You have gotten so much better at that," He murmured.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

"That was awesome!" Emmett exclaimed.

I began laughing.

"Wait, how did they already have thei powers at their age? We didn't get ours intil we hiit puberty." I asked suddenly.

"I think it's because they needed them. They all didn't have the best of childhoods, so their bodies must have developed the gift faster because they actually needed it." Carlisle explained.

"Oh," I answered.

"I think you forgot about me," a voice whispered. I decided to ignore her.

"I'm hungry," I said a couple of minutes later.

"Me too," Emmett grinned.

"I'm pretty sure you're always hungry," Alice teased.

He stuck his tongue out at her in retaliation.

"Wait, so Edward can read my mind?" I asked.

"No, I can't," He answered.

"Can you read Jasper's?" I asked.

"Yes," He answered.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked, horrified.

He cracked a smile, " No, Bella,"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Only if you count seeing dead people as something being wrong," Rosalie murmured.

I turned and glared at her. I'm pretty sure Jasper was fueling my anger towards her.

"Whay the hell is wrong with you? And why don't you like us?" I asked.

She huffed and stomped towards the car. I'm pretty sure I growled again.

"Don't mind her," Carlisle said.

"Too late, I already do," I muttered under my breath. Edward hid a smile, but no one else noticed.

**Okay, sorry the updates have been shorter than they should be, but I'm hoping to get them out faster, at least until school starts. Actually I have a short summer this year, and I'm starting school August 10. Anyways, I hope you liked it and please review!!! I really appreciate it. I know I don't respond most of the time, but i really do love it!!!**

**SunshineXD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

We arrived to the horrible house minutes later. I was already on guard and with headache. The ride was tense with Rosalie in the car, but Emmett was doing his best to keep everyone happy and entertained. This involved going off roading.

One piece of advice: Don't let Emmett do this with you in the car if you get car sick (I'm pretty sure Jasper turned green).

In the end, Rosalie ended up hitting him upside the head. He stopped and turned on to the actual road. With a huff, of course.

I climbed out of the car with Jasper's keys in hand (I grabbed them out of his pocket when his eyes were closed on he was focusing on not being sick).

I ran to our car and dove in the drivers seat. I knew people were watching me. I wanted Jasper to hurry up. But no. He stumbled out of the Jeep, looking like he was going to be sick. I turned to Alice and she nodded in approval of my plan. I sped out of there as fast as possible.

I felt free at that moment. Watching my speed climb and the world around me blur. I don't get the chance to drive often anymore, but the moments that I do, are absolutely amazing. At that moment, I realized I needed to do that more often, not just drive, but actually feel free. Cars don't get me away from all of my problems though, it's the adrenaline. The realization of doing something dangerous. It separates me from the world. Places me out of my problems. Now if I drove more often, it would get dull. You're enclosed in a big thing of metal. A place where you can hear clearly. Where, a ghost can contact you. Not my kind of place these days.

I was thinking of things I could do, when I realized I had already left city limits. I turned around and slowly went back into town. No sense in making town gossip. The ladies would have a field day with the new chief of police speeding in our very own streets. And then I would get busted for driving.

I pulled into the driveway and went upstairs. Once in my room I threw on some sweats and tried to start my homework. It was hard to focus with all of the information I gained earlier, and I was still trying to figure out how to free myself more often.

I pushed away those thoughts and told myself to get back to them after homework.

I finished homework soon after I began to focus. Now being able to think about everything, I decided to focus on my own problems, and instead of the four other teenagers living here with powers of their own. I grabbed a notebook and let my thoughts wander. I was still thinking, when I felt that familiar sensation. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jake sprawled out on my bed.

"Hey," He said with a grin spreading across his face.

"Hey, Jake," I said easily.

"Why are you staring at that blank piece of paper like it has the answer to all on it?" He asked.

"I'm trying to think of ways to... make my life more exciting," I said carefully.

"Oh..." He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

I nodded, and turned back to my notebook.

"You could... go cliff jumping at La Push," He suggested.

"Less dangerous?"

"Telling Jasper your pregnant?" He teased.

"Not. Funny."

"Yes, but it would be exciting," He shot back.

"Still not funny," I said seriously.

"Getting pregnant?" He asked.

I threw my pillow at him.

"That's not nice," He pouted.

"You didn't even feel it!" I exclaimed.

"It's the thought that counts!" He shot back.

"That only applies for presents!" I said back.

"Motorcycle." He said simply.

"What?"

"A motorcycle. For your excitement. I'm betting you want have some place to go to not have to deal with Jasper or your parents or ghosts. So a motorcycle. Gets you away from your family, and you wouldn't be able to hear ghosts, with the wind, and it keeps the adrenaline flowing."

"You're right," I said, settling back into my seat.

"I know,"

"But how do I get one?" I asked.

"Look in the newspaper for a cheap old motorcycle, and I can help fix it up," He answered.

"How would you help fix it up? You're a damn ghost." I said.

"I can tell you what you need to buy, and how to get it. So then when you get everything, I tell you exactly what to do. But, you'd have to do it in the garage. I can't leave the house." He said simply.

"Okay, that sounds good, but why can't you leave the house? I've had ghosts follow me around before."

"I don't know why, I just can't." He said again.

"What the hell was that?!" Jasper yelled crashing into my room.

"I needed some space!" I screamed back.

"Space?! I can give you space! But you shouldn't have left me with those people!" He yelled.

"Those people?! Those people! They are our friends! They have been nothing but kind to us! They took us into their home! They told us we aren't the only freaks in the world! They are not just people," I defended.

"You are not a freak! We are not freaks! They are strangers we cannot trust! They have given us no proof! And there so called home put you through all of that pain! And I couldn't even stop it! I just had to watch you scream. We can't be friends with them if that's the only thing they do to you. I can't let that happen." He yelled. His voice was rough and coarse by the end of his tantrum.

"You were really scared weren't you?" I whispered.

He nodded, fighting back tears.

I walked over to where he was and wrapped my arms around him. He slowly did the same. When we finally released I realized I was crying with him.

"You need to calm down, bub. I can take care of myself." I said slowly.

"I know, but it just worries me. I know what people can do. I know what they feel. And with a certain emotion... they can do anything." He answered.

I hugged him one more time, then took a seat on my bed. It was then I realized Jake wasn't there anymore. He must have left to give us some privacy. That was very sweet of him.

"What are we gonna do?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"Relax. Have fun. Be normal teenagers with them. If their powers are as strong as they say, we should be totally safe." I answered sincerely.

"But how can we trust them?" He asked.

"We just do. If they have any strange feelings when you're around them, tell me before doing anything stupid. Oh, don't count Rosalie though. I think she's just a bitch." I answered.

He chuckled at the ending of my answer. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

At that moment I realized I was tired. I released Jasper and scooted back onto my bed and lay down, looking up at the ceiling. Jasper joined me.

I fell asleep thinking about everything that happened today. But the one thing that kept popping up into my thoughts was a day dream. A day dream that featured me on a motorcycle, with my arms wrapped around Edward Cullen, as we road into the horizon.

**Okay, I know it wasn't much, even though it took me forever to write. I had the hardest time sitting down to just write. And with summer homework, I wasn't allowed to go on the computer. So.... I'm super sorry, and I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be coming out faster. This one just needed to come out in the open.**

**SunshineXD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Do not OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Enjoy!!!!!!! AN at the bottom!**

I awoke to Jasper mumbling in his sleep. The sun was just beginning to rise so I decided to start getting ready for school. I took a quick shower and walked back into my room in a daze with my bathrobe wrapped tight around me. I went up to Jasper's sleeping form and pocked his butt. He was laying on his tummy. He grumbled once and scooted away from me. I poked him again and he turned on his side facing the opposite direction. I poked him once more.

"Go away," He mumbled with sleep evident in his voice.

"You have to wake the hell up," I said sweetly.

"I'm not doing that any time soon, so piss off," He replied.

I glared at his back before I came up with my revenge. I climbed onto the bed and settled in next to him, before gathering all of my long, wet hair and wrung it out over his sleeping face.

He jumped out of bed with a look of hatred evident on his face.

"I. Smell. Like. Strawberries." He said slowly.

"Then go take a shower, manly-man-who-can't-smell-like-fruit." I said sweetly.

He turned away wordlessly.

I began dressing when my cell phone beeped. One new text it read:

_He's gonna get you back for that, watch out :D oh and wear the cute navy long sleeved rather than the black t :) luv, Alice._

I stared in shock for a few moments before remembering she had her own powers. Creepy. I started thinking about what she must know and how she knows what other people are gonna do before they do.

My phone beeped again:

_I only see things after the person makes a decision, but it can change at any moment. Alice :)_

Ok that is extremely creepy.

It beeped again:

_I'm not the one who sees dead people. And don't ask how i knew that was what you were gonna ask, i'll explain it to you later. Alice._

I stared at the phone for a few more moments before shrugging and blow drying my hair.

I got my hair the way I wanted to when I switched over to doing my make up as quick as possible. I just put a layer of some mineral based foundation and a quick swipe of mascara.

I went into my closet and looked for the shirt Alice mentioned. I was searching through my many clothes in my bra and undies when i heard someone awkwardly clear their throat. I turned and saw my father as red as a tomato standing in my doorway. I decided it was too late to cover up now so i just turned and gave him an encouraging look.

"Uh... um... y-you have a visitor," He stuttered.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"He didn't tell me his name... but he is rather large, and claimed he's your big... teddy bear," He said blushing.

I smiled slowly. "You can send him up," I said.

"In your, uh, condition?" He said awkardly.

"I'll be dressed by the time he gets up here," I said, while turning back to the closet searching for the shirt.

He left the room quickly. I could hear him going downstairs, and could hear a slight murmering of words being exchanged.

At that moment I found the shirt. I forgot all about it until Alice mentioned it. It's a dark royal blue in a baby doll cut with lace at the neckline and the bottom, with little fabric bottoms at the top in the center. I slid the shirt over my head at the exact moment I heard Emmett burst into my room.

I walked out into the open when I realized I wasn't wearing pants, and that he could see my hot pink panties. A blush started to crawl up my neck.

He looked me up and down when a smile began tugging up on his lips. He whistled and turned away, sitting on my bed. I walked slowly over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans. I pulled them on and turned to look at him.

"Hey, baby cheeks," He said with a smile on his face, showing off his dimples.

"Hey, teddy bear," I said with a matching smile.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked when I got bored with the silence.

"I'm here because Jasper just pulled out of the driveway. Without you." He answered.

"What!?" I screeched.

"Al said you would know why he did it," He said calmly.

"That little..." I trailed off.

He stared at me before busting out laughing.

"What?" I asked baffled.

"You need your own car."

"I'm not allowed to drive," I mumbled.

"And why not? I saw you take off yesterday. You deserve to be a Cullen, you sure as hell drive like one," He said smiling at me.

"I crashed last year because I thought I was about to hit someone. But no one else could see her." I answered, blushing.

"That sucks," He answered sympathetically.

"So you have super strength?" I asked as i lead him out the door.

"Yeah," He answered.

"How does that work? Do you turn all green and mean?"" I asked out of curiousity.

His booming laughter echoed after us, "No. I do not turn inti the Hulk. No ones ever used that one before. But I'm just super strong. I can lift whatever I want and I can carry as much as my heart desires. It also takes a lot to hurt me. Like alot alot."

"Interesting. But you don't feel all rock hard or anything, and you haven't crushed me," I said thoughtfully.

"Control. I have to be careful. I also don't touch people often. So I can't accidently hurt them."

"Oh, that sucks, having to be in control all of the time."

"Yup. But so do you," He said, "As do the rest of us, that's what keeps us together. Not letting anyone know what you can do,"

I kept my mouth shut. By that point we were sitting in his Jeep. He started the car and swifty took us to the parking lot.

I exited the car as gracefully as possible and walked over to Emmett. "Can you take me home? I have a few more questions that I forgot to ask."

Emmett gave me a large dopey grin and put my head in a head lock.

"Whoa big boy, I rather keep my head, thanks." I teased him. A large laugh erupted from his body.

"Good one, Bella," Alice called from across the parking lot. Thye little pixie was advancing towards us with Edward and Rosalie in tow.

Alice was radiating energy while bouncing up and down excitedly talkiong to Emmett about secret plan that was working. I glanced at Rose and noticed that she was inspecting her perfect nails while ignoring her surroundings and looking like a super model.

I tried to keep myself from looking at the bronze haired god but couldn't take it any longer. I didn't want to risk him seeing so I looked discreetly from under my eyelashes. I began with his feet going up his legs which had a simple pair of great fitting blue jeans. I continued my journey and saw a tightish fitting long sleeved sweater that looked to be softest cashmere that money could buy stretching across his well defined chest. I then reached his face. The face that is so perfect, I'm surprised I didn't just kneel before him already. The pale skin and full lips that I kissed in my dream just last night. The cheeks caressed lovingly in my sleep. The bone structure carved in marble. And the best part of all, the emerald green of his eyes with eyelashes that makes girls jealous.

Wait. Oh shit. Those eyes. And great. Just great. They happen to be laughing. And at who? Well it must be the person their focused on. And who might that person be?

Me.

I guess someone noticed my gawking. And the best part of it is, he happens to be a effin mind reader. Just my luck. The god can read minds. I'm screwed. And he knows! How dare he just laugh at me?! It's not funny. So, I have a school girl crush on him, but that doesn't give him the right to be laughing at me. Well, you know what? He should mind his own fucking business. Or maybe just fuck off. Yeah, that would work.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Nothing." He responded ever so coolly in his velvet smooth voice. A voice so amazing, it could- wait, what am i doing?! Letting my thoughts go that way when he is clearly mocking me just gives him an advantage. One that I cannot let him realize he has.

I saw Jasper from the corner of my eye and waved him over.

He approached us with a glare.

"Sweets, let's just go to class," I said to Jasper.

"Bugger off, Bells." He all but growled.

My jaw dropped, as did everyone else standing in the group but Alice's. Jasper stomped away without me.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked baffled.

I just stared blankly at my twins back as he retreated to class.

"He's still mad about this morning. Someone must not like strawberries," ALice said with a smile.

Edward smiled himself as he got the low down from Alice.

"I feel so left out," Emmett pouted.

"Don't worry 'bout it Em," I said.

"Let's go to class," Edward said.

"Alrighty kids! I'll be seeing you all at lunch," Alice instructed.

"Come on, Bella. I'll walk you to class." Edward said while grabbing my arm to pull me along.

**I am sooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. School is a real bitch. And just when I started the chapter last week I got the flu. I know right? It was horrible. Anyways hopefully my muse is back to stay and the chapters will start to flow more easily.**

**Please review!!! I feed off of them lol they keep me going :) and maybe if i get a lot.... it might just speed up me update. **

**Now i'm trying to give the story some fluff before I go back to the fun part of the supernatural and all that fun stuff so i hope you like it!**

**SunshineXD**


End file.
